Various arrangements have been proposed heretofore to compensate for the surgical removal of one or both of a woman's breasts. Examples of such prior arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Williams 3,950,792; Mailleue 1,417,930; and Pittman 3,401,407.
In addition, breast forms have been used which stimulate a woman's natural unamputated breast and which may be inserted in a conventional bra to fill it out to the contours of the natural breast. However, when the bra is removed the breast form is very likely to fall out.
Also, conventional bras have been designed with pockets for receiving breast forms.